


Kim... Possible?

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di Nathan che indossa continuamente gli occhiali da sole e di Romeo che vuole sapere cosa abbiano ‘sti occhiali di speciale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim... Possible?

**Kim… Possible?**

 

_Molossia x Seborga_

 

 

 

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Molossia sbuffa sonoramente e scocca un’occhiata confusa alla Micronazione dinnanzi a sé senza conoscere le sue reali intenzioni – di un individuo come lui ha intuito mesi or sono che non è necessario riflettere sulle mosse che combinerà, considerata la sua innata abilità a fare casini senza ‘se’ o ‘ma’ e a modificare all’ultimo tutti i desideri di una vita: Romeo è a cavalcioni su di lui sul letto– e Nathan circonda la sua vita sottile con entrambe le braccia finché le sue mani non si schiudono sulla schiena dell’amante e la carezzano e tutti e due sorridono, chi timidamente e chi con la solita schiettezza che lo caratterizza – e sembra essere decisamente interessato ai suoi irrinunciabili occhiali da sole, considerata l’attenzione con cui li analizza e se li ritorce fra le dita.

“Sto cercando di vedere cosa hanno di speciale.” borbotta tra sé l’italiano, osservando in controluce le lenti oscuranti con occhio critico e mettendo un broncio infantile mentre controlla le astine – a cui Molossia ribatte con una smorfia a metà fra l’intenerito e il confuso, una facciata che indossa non tanto raramente dal momento in cui l’ha conosciuto –, “Insomma, li tieni sempre addosso e non ne capisco il motivo!” Seborga continua convinto la sua missione e verifica accuratamente la montatura, finché con un mormorio insoddisfatto e il labbro inferiore tremolante alza le iridi verdissime agli altrettanto luminosi occhi di Nathan – costantemente e sfortunatamente nascosti dal temuto occhiale – e la mostra all’americano sbottando in un deluso e smarrito _“Ma non hanno niente di diverso dai soliti!”_ che ne confonde il detentore.  
“Certo, sono occhiali normalissimi.” conferma Molossia, mentre Romeo – con la punta della lingua che sbuca da un cantuccio della bocca – li inforca nuovamente sul naso del morettino con un _‘là!’_ contento e si sporge a schioccare un rumoroso bacio sulla sua fronte corrucciata – dall’imbarazzo o dall’incertezza, non lo sa nemmeno lui stesso: “Cosa credevi che fossero?” domanda allora l’uomo, sistemandosi una ciocca bruna dietro un orecchio – _‘ah, la brillantina comincia a smontarsi, fuck.’_  
“Pensavo fossero dei cosi alla Kim Possible!” esclama il minore – ma solo all’esterno, in realtà la sua Micronazione si vanta di essere estremamente anziana e il fatto di essere una sorta di neonato in confronto a Romeo a Nathan sta decisamente stretto – con una sicurezza che a Molossia fa sorridere – ma solo internamente, ‘ché lui ha una nomea da difendere. Una volta tralasciato il tono e le mani strette a cazzotti contro il busto che lo fanno sembrare un bambino sicuro di ciò su cui sta discorrendo, il minuscolo Stato nel Nevada deve fare i conti con l’affermazione insensata di Seborga e a tal momento la smorfia intenerita è sostituita da una scorsa tentennante ed un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Kim… Possible?” “Sì, Kim Possible!” ripete Romeo con occhi che brillano – _‘esaltato.’_ – “La conosci, no? Aveva degli occhiali fantastici con un rilevatore termico e ad ultrasuoni, un mirino oculare e un dardo stordente nell’asticella, tutte ‘ste cose alla Sean Connery in oo7!” farnetica, muovendo vistosamente le mani – un attimo e imitano la tacca di mira con un cerchio attorno all’occhio, l’attimo successivo si lanciano in aria con entusiasmo rischiando di accecare Molossia che si scansa appena in tempo.   
“Dovresti smetterla con le orecchiette, Romeo, temo ti facciano male.” lo canzona ironicamente Nathan, soffocando una risata di fronte all’incarnato cadaverico di Seborga all’udire una simile affermazione, immediatamente affiancato da uno scuotere veemente di testa – che fa vibrare l’adorabile ciuffo a sinistra della sua zucca sconclusionata – ed un’esclamazione sconvolta della classe di _“No, le orecchiette no~!”_ a cui il castano controbatte con una rassicurante carezza sulla schiena e un _“Sto scherzando, idiot.”_ che trasforma i lamenti dell’italiano in un sorriso rincuorato e colora di rosso la faccia dell’americano.

“Beh, forse non saranno occhiali futuristici con laser inclusi,” incomincia Romeo con rinnovata felicità, alzando entrambe le mani in modo da acciuffare le asticelle mobili della montatura e sollevarla sulla fronte del diretto interessato – che arrossisce timidamente e rinserra la stretta attorno ai muscoli acerbi della Micronazione con la bandiera tricolore: “Ma sono carini e ti stanno bene~” cinguetta, chinandosi su Molossia e sfiorando le sue labbra in un bacio velocissimo – di cui l’amante non sembra accontentarsi visto come lo abbraccia con decisione e lo trascina a sé convincendolo non soltanto ad una risata intenerita ma anche ad un secondo contatto, a cui si sommano le mani di Romeo sul viso di Nathan e le dita di Nathan che tallonano la linea della colonna vertebrale di Romeo in rilievo sulla schiena nuda.  
“Però con i dardi stordenti sarebbero davvero fichissimi~” sussurra Seborga facendo un occhiolino divertito e stavolta Molossia non riesce a non ridacchiare contro la sua bocca.  
“Certo, Romeo, certo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Primo lavoro postato su AO3.  
> Questa coppia ha scalato velocemente la classifica delle mie preferenze – per quanto non possa parlare di una vera e propria graduatoria visto che sono ai livelli di “shippo tutti con tutti”, ma mi sono davvero affezionata a questa pairing e avevo necessità di portarla anche alla vostra attenzione. Non ho molto da dire, se non che amo incondizionatamente il personaggio di Molossia e il suo carattere in accoppiata con quello di Seborga mi ispira moltissimo – ed è la ragione principale per cui li shippo, insieme al fatto che assieme dicono cose carine. Spero che alcuni di voi condividano l’interesse per questa coppia e che magari qualcuno abbia cominciato a prenderli in considerazione in seguito alla lettura di ‘sta roba – che comunque non esprime al meglio l’amore che provo nei loro confronti. Ah, all’interno della storia si legge il passo: “[…] esclama il minore – ma solo all’esterno, in realtà la sua Micronazione si vanta di essere estremamente anziana e il fatto di essere una sorta di neonato in confronto a Romeo a Nathan sta decisamente stretto [..]” Questo perché Seborga ha reclamato l’indipendenza attorno al 1950, la Molossia “solo” nel 1999.


End file.
